


Otoño |Mebyn-Wolfwalkers|

by Cristalitomf



Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalitomf/pseuds/Cristalitomf
Summary: El concepto del otoño cambia para Robyn mientras más convive con Mebh.|•••|One-shot también publicado con wattpad como ImperioVenecia.
Relationships: Mebh MacTire/Robyn Goodfellowe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Otoño |Mebyn-Wolfwalkers|

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son mío, pertenecen a la película de Wolfwalkers, yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Desde que tenía memoria, el otoño para mí era el inicio de una época dura que ocurría cada año; era una advertencia de la llegada del invierno, para así comenzar meses de miserias; teníamos la obligación y el deber de no sólo prepararnos para el frío, sino para la escasez de alimentos y la dificultad de caza. Cuando mi padre y yo decidimos abandonar la aldea e irnos con los Wolfwalkers, mi idea sobre el otoño no había cambiado para nada, las noches frías eran cada vez más duras, y aunque tú, Mebh, siempre tratabas de distraerme del estrés de prepararnos para el invierno, no ayudaba en nada; los recuerdos no gratos de pasar noches acurrucadas dentro de la carroza, mientras nuestros padres intentaban buscar un refugio temporal y comida siempre llegaban a mi mente cada vez que veía como las hojas pasaban lentamente de un brillante color verde a un opaco naranja durante nuestro viaje. Todo cambió cuando logramos encontrar el lugar ideal, en medio de un bosque muy frondoso, a una hora de un colorido y pequeño pueblo donde a veces nuestros padres nos enviaban para comprar algunos suministros para sobrevivir. Sin darme cuenta, cada vez que pensaba en el otoño, ya no llegaban a mi mente recuerdos duros y estresantes, había aprendido que aunque el otoño hacía que las hojas cayeran de los árboles, el árbol seguía en pie, fuerte y decidido a pasar el frío invierno. Eso me recordaba a ti, Mebh, cada año, por más fuerte que era el frío, estabas ahí, con una fuerte sonrisa, lista para alegrarme el día, me enseñaste a ser una verdadera Wolfwalkers y soportar las tormentas del invierno; estuviste ahí, decidida a no dejarme caer ante mi frustración. Supe que eras más que fuerte cuando después de cada invierno, florecías como si aquellos duros días nunca hubieran sucedido. Y sin darme cuenta, al año siguiente, cuando nombraban el otoño, sólo podía visualizarte en mi mente, las opacas y naranjas hojas eran como tu salvaje y largo cabello, la firmeza de un árbol era tu decidida y irrompible personalidad. Para mí, ahora el otoño eras tú.   
...

Cuando te pregunté qué pensabas sobre el otoño, me sorprendiste cuando respondiste que el otoño para ti, era una época que te traía más recuerdos felices que infelices, y cuando te pregunté el porqué, dijiste que fue en esa época del año donde recuperaste a tu mami y luego, segundos después de silencio, murmuraste un "y te conocí también", como si no quisieras que te oyera; decidí no comentar nada y seguir de largo en la conversación, apesar de que mi corazón se había volcado en miles de sentimientos que ya antes había sentido por ti pero no sabía qué eran exactamente. 

Fue ese mismo otoño, donde, sin imprevisto, te dejaste llevar por tus instintos y sentadas en una gruesa rama de un gran árbol que habíamos elegido como base de nuestros encuentros, me besaste. Aún me siento mal cuando por producto de la sorpresa, te empujé y caíste al suelo, no sin antes llevarte un fuerte golpe cuando chocaste contra otra rama; tus ojos reflejaban dolor, pero no por el golpe que te llevaste en ese momento, sino por la acción que yo había hecho; soltaste un par de lágrimas que habían hecho que mi corazón se rompiera; yo había jurado el día en que nos fuimos del pueblo, que evitaría a toda costa que tú volvieras a llorar de tristeza, había jurado por mi honor que tus ojos jades nunca volverían a derramar lágrimas como lo hiciste el día en que casi nos mataban en esa lucha por acabar a los Wolfwalkers; me había prometido a mí misma que yo cuidaría tus emociones. Pero ahora estabas ahí, con tus ojos mostrando esos sentimientos que yo había jurado proteger, todo por culpa de mi estupidez. Ni siquiera habías dejado que yo hablara cuando te diste la vuelta y te internaste en lo profundo del bosque, ignorando mis gritos. Te logramos encontrar al día siguiente, durmiendo dentro de un tronco hueco. Te distanciaste de mí esa misma época; nuestros padres estaban preocupados por ti, mientras que yo estaba preocupada de perder a mi mejor amiga para siempre. Fueron en esas semanas de larga soledad que supe que nosotras habíamos sido un hermoso otoño, decidas a sobrevivir y nunca soltar nuestra amistad, pero por culpa mi indecisión, comenzamos a ser un solitario invierno. 

Cuando llegó la primavera, te acercaste a mí y me invitaste a una cacería sorpresa, al siguiente día al lago que estaba cerca de nuestro hogar, luego al pueblo más cercano; y así todos los días, invitandome a actividades que lentamente comenzó a encender nuestra amistad nuevamente, habías decidido olvidar aquel duro invierno, y yo, por el bien de nuestra amistad, decidí hacer lo mismo. Y al final de ese mes, era como si nosotras hubieramos puesto en pausa nuestra amistad, hasta finalmente volver a retomarla desde ese punto. 

Pero aunque yo fingía haber olvidado lo sucedido, la verdad era que que cada día, cuando podía, retomaba en mi mente el recuerdo de ese pequeño y fugaz beso, las sensaciones que había sentido en ese momento, en como quería haber continuado ese acto y no haberme dejado llevar por la sorpresa. Hasta ese punto, no recordaba del todo la superficie de tus labios, había sido un toque tan corto, que mi cerebro ni siquiera lo había podido procesar del todo. Y cuando me di cuenta, ahora era yo la que anhelaba besarte; me descubría a mí misma observando tus anaranjados labios, tratando de forzar mi cerebro a recordar como se sentía besarte; y creo que más de una vez me habías descubierto, porque segundos después de eso, siempre pedías que comenzaramos alguna actividad como correr o simplemente cambiabas las conversación y ponías unas excusa para retirarte, haciéndome sentir como la peor persona del mundo.   
Pero la situación simplemente no mejoró cuando llegó otro otoño más, el frío comenzaba a calarme los huesos y más de una vez prefería estar como una wolfwalkers, porque mi pelaje gris me resguardaba más del frío que mi delgada piel humana; y fue en una de esas ocasiones, mientras tomaba una siesta como lobo, te descubría acurrucandote a mi lado y cuando te preguntaba qué hacías, te excusabas diciendo que yo estaba temblando como una maraca; no me quejaba para nada, así que lo tomaste como una invitación para seguir acurrucandote a mi lado, e incluso más de una vez, cuando me dirigía hacia mi cama donde descansaba mi cuerpo, encontraba tu cuerpo humano aferrado al mío, como si me estuvieras no sólo protegiendo del frío, sino de todo mal que se avecinara a nuestro bosque. Se había vuelto tan común, que cuando volvía a mi cuerpo humano y no estabas a mi lado, mi corazón sentía ese sensación de vacío y abandono; y más de una vez me habías descubierto que era ahora yo dirigiendome a tu cama para acurrurme en tu cuerpo, resguardando el mío de todo mal con la seguridad de tu calor corporal.

Y fue en ese mismo final de otoño, cuando llegó mi turno de hacer lo que yo llamaría ridículo; estábamos sentada en la orilla del lago, rodeadas de hojas muertas que servían como una cama entre el duro suelo y nosotras, en una conversación que ni siquiera yo recordaba de qué trataba, porque estaba ocupada observando tus brillosos ojos verdes, cuales mostraban aquella energía que nunca parecía acabarse. En ese momento recordé que una vez mi papá me había dicho que si me encontraba algo brilloso en la naturaleza de un bosque, significaba que tal vez era venenoso o peligroso. Pero supe a mis 17 años, en el momento que vi tus hermosos ojos jades y te besé, que mi papá se había equivocado. También supe que no volvería a pasar mis otoños e inviernos con frío y miedo nuevamente, porque ambas estábamos ahí para protegernos mutuamente en esas dos estaciones que muchos catalogaban como duras. 

Y fin.


End file.
